My Breaking Dawn
by cherry611
Summary: This picks up where Eclipse left off. I am writing it from Bella's point of view. The Volturi stir up some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own this plot line.**_

_**Where it Left Off**_

_"Its a good thing you are bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."_

_He once again slid the ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay- concievably for the rest of eternity._

Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran with me back to the truck. Before he could even open the door, Alice was standing there.

"Don't worry Bella," she soothed me. "Charlie will be upset, but he'll get over it." All I could do was nod. Edward placed me on the passenger side seat and climbed behind the wheel. I didn't even complain, I was going over what I wanted to say in my head. He seemed to realize this and left me to my thoughts. Soon we pulled up in front of the house.

I took a deep breath and grabbed onto Edward for support. He led me to the door. Before I could open it he breathed into my ear,"I'm here for you, don't worry darling it will be alright."

I opened the door, and led Edward into the living room where Charlie sat on the couch. Before I could think about what I was doing, I reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Charlie looked up shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him.

"I have something I want to tell you Dad," I started. He gave me a look that told me to continue. "I know that you are going to be dissapointed but I want you to know that I love Edward very much." At this point Charlie looked about to faint. He was staring at the ring on my finger. I decided to get everything out before he had time to rant and rage. "Dad, calm down. Edward proposed to me and I accepted. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want you to walk me down the aisle."

That got through to him, he had been standing there looking punch-drunk until I finished. He shook his head as if to let everything settle, the he looked pained. "Bella," he pleaded."Please don't do this, don't ruin your life like-."

I cut him off,"Dad, I am not ruining my life like you and Mom did! I truly love Edward and he loves me too. I have never been so sure about something in my entire life. Please understand this." Charlie started making an almost gagging sound. It looked like he was debating something in his mind, finally he smiled. I was so surprised about this that my jaw dropped.

"Well let's call Renee and we will see what she has to say," Charlie said smugly. I groaned already imagining the fit my Mother would have. But I knew I had to do this so I smiled back.

"Why not, I'll put her on speaker phone," I mumbled. Edward gave my waist a small squeeze. I walked over to the phone and dialed her number. My Mom picked up.

"Hi, Mom. Its Bella." I started.

"Bella, is something wrong?" she asked panicking.

"In a manner of-" Charlie stopped under my penetrating stare.

"What was that," my Mom asked still panicking.

"Nothing Mom, don't worry. Dad is just a little upset with me right now," I calmed her. Charlie opened his mouth to say something but I gave him another look that silenced him, he made a 'go ahead' gesture.

"Whats going on?" my Mom pressed. I looked up at Edward, his eyes were practically glowing. He gave me a smile, my heart fluttered, I drew courage from him.

"Well Mom, Edward and I have an announcement to make ... we are engaged." Thats when all hell broke loose.

"You WHAT??? What are you thinking? I never thought you could be this stupid, you are not old enough to be getting married! I want you in florida with me right now!" Charlie had a smug grin on his face, but I was not backing down that easlily.

"MOM! I am old enough to make my own decisions! I know what I am doing. Edward and I are in love. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I am going to do this with or without your's and Dad's consent. I just wanted you to be there and Dad to walk me down the aisle but if you would rather you weren't there than FINE!!"

"No, baby, just listen to me. I'm sorry, I understand you are old enough to make you own decisions. I just worry about you. I don't want you to end up like me."

"Oh Mom, you have to understand. I put a lot of thought into this. This isn't just some impulse. I know Edward and I will be happy. You should know this, you've seen us together."

"I know, you are right. I'm sorry .. I love you. Let me know when to be there." She is so easily swayed.

"I will Mom and thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you."

"Love you too honey," she said. "Bye."

"Bye Mom," I heard the click and hung up. I looked at Charlie, he had a defeated look on his face. He lost his only line of defense. He shook himself, then pulled me away from Edward into a hug.

"I love you Bells and I would be honored to walk you down the aisle," he pulled away looking pointedly away from Edward.

"Thank you Dad!," I looked pointedly towards Edward. "We have to go start the wedding plans. I will be home later Dad."

"Ok baby, I'll see you later." and with that he let me leave. As soon as I got out the door I made a beeline for the truck. Edward followed me, silent like always. It was pouring at this point. He got behind the wheel and turned the heater up for me.

"Where are we going, my love?" He asked quietly. I turned to him.

"Your house, I have no doubt that with everyone so busy we will have some time alone," I replied.

"You are amazing. You were so brave back there. I love you so much I hope you realize that. But I, I don't want you to fight with your family over me. Bella, I have to ask again .. are you sure you made the right choice?" I looked at him. He was staring curiosly at me, but behind that mask I could see the pain on his face as he asked that question.

"Edward, this is the last time I am going to answer this question so listen well. I will and always have love you! Anything I have ever felt for Jacob is shadowed by the feelings I have for you so much that they are almost not there. I know who I can live without. I love you, I want you, and I want to spend eternity with you." I knew my eyes were blazing. He gave me his crooked smile that I love so much.

"I don't deserve you," he sighed. I rolled my eyes. We pulled up to the house and quick as a flash he was pulling me out of the truck. He raced up to his room with me in his arms and set me on the gigantic bed there. Then he laid down next to me. I curled up against his body and we laid there for hours.


	2. Bachlorette Party

**_AN- All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I only own this plot line._**

Alice showed up at my front door and Charlie let her in. I was upstairs but I could hear them talking in low voices. I started down the steps slowly, very suspicious. When I entered the living room, Charlie flushed and Alice beamed at me.

"C'mon Bella, you are sleeping over my house tonight," Alice smiled. I could tell something was up by the look on her face.

"Where is Edward?" I asked confused. I hadn't seen him all day and I was already planning to drive over to the Cullen's when Alice showed up.

"Oh he's out with the guys," she brushed me off. "Now come on, say goodbye to Charlie we have to go. You have a long night ahead of you." She grabbed my hand.

"What are we doing?" I insisted. She wouldn't look at me, just proceeded to pull me out the door. "Bye Dad." I yelled back.

She wouldn't say a word as we drove over to her house. I hoped she wasn't kidnapping me or something. We pulled up to the house, as soon as her door shut she was pulling me out of mine. Quick as a flash, or I should say quick as a vampire, she picked me up and dashed to the house. Now I was scared, the last time this happened was when James shudder was after me. Before I could voice my fears she had set me down. Esme and Rosalie were on the couch smiling at me.

"What's going on guys?" I asked tenatively. They all cracked up laughing.

"She looks scared," Rosalie sputtered out.

"Its a bachorlette party silly," Alice grinned.

I held up my hands defensively. "Oh no, I think I'm good guys." Everyone sobered up immediately.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't remember-," I cut Alice off quickly.

"Ok ok. I understand. You'll get your way anyway. You are so lucky you I love you! Let's just not go overboard ok?" I pleaded.

"Oh darling, it won't be bad." Esme soothed me. "We are just going to play a little truth or dare." I must have looked scared because she added,"We will be good. ALL of us." Giving the other two a stern look. They nodded reluctantly.

"Ok I get to start. Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked me.

Not wanting to be a wimp I said,"Dare."

"Heh. Ok I want you to go up to Edward's room and put this CD into his stereo. Don't turn it on, but turn the volume up all the way, ok?" I nodded and took the CD from her. As I walked upstairs I glanced at the cover. It was NSync. I giggled softly to myself. I finished my dare and returned to the group.

"Ok Rosalie, truth or dare," I asked.

"Easy, Dare!"

"Ok, I want you to put your hair into pigtails on the side of your head, blacken your eyebrows, and outline your lips in black. But you have to stay that way until the boys come back," by the time I had finished she was staring daggers at me. She loves the way she looks. Alice rolled on the floor laughing. Even Esme smiled, but Rosalie did as she was told. I stifiled a laugh when I saw her.

"Ok Alice truth or dare," Rosalie pouted.

"Dare of course."

"Good, we will see if you are laughing after this!" She looked evil. "When Jasper gets home, you need to act really upset but you can't tell him why for a whole day!" Alice gasped, she and Jasper are close and she hates upsetting him.

The night continually got worse but thanks to Esme, no one got me too bad. When we all couldn't come with anymore dares I thought I could go to bed. Apparently I was wrong because Alice yanked me back from the stairs when she realized where I was going.

"One more thing," she demanded while sitting me down. I rolled my eyes. She dissapeared and was back in an instant with a box in her hands. "Open it!"

I opened it and inside was the most skimpy, see-through outfit I had ever seen in my life. I pulled it out and gasped. There was nothing to it. None of the vampires seemed to be concerned with the lack of coverage though.

"What the hell is it?" I asked appalled.

They all burst out laughing. "It lingerie darling, for your honeymoon." Esme hinted. I flushed so red my cheeks would probably dye that color permantly. I just shook my head.

Alice packed it back up for me. "Why don't you get some sleep Bella." She still laughed. Still speechless I ran upstairs and collapsed onto Edward's bed.


	3. Until Death Do We Part

**_AN- Unfortunately I have no claim on any of these characters or places, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot line._**

I sat in the bathroom in front of Alice again. It seemed like I was going to be her personal barbie doll forever, but strangely I didn't mind this time. I was lost in my thoughts. Tonight I was officially going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I couldn't wait. All my fears of getting married before were gone now. Now I have the approval of both my parents. I looked up at Alice, so intent on what she was doing to my hair. I smiled, I couldn't wait until I was officially her sister. I waited, she finished up with my hair and started my make-up.

"Ok close your eyes and keep them closed. I need to get your dress on you," she demanded. I did as I was told and felt my clothes get thrown off and my dress get pulled on. "Keep them closed," Alice ordered as she grabbed my hand and led me to the mirror. "Ok open them."

I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked amazing. My hair was flowing over my shoulders and down my back in delicate curls. She lined my eyes with soft eyeliner that made my eyes look wide and innocent. My lips were painted in a way that made them look extremely full and pouty. She didn't need to add blush I could tell as the familiar red creeped across my face. I examined the dress and veil. It all looked so perfect. I could see Alice anxiously waiting in the mirror for my reaction. I turned around and threw my arms around her.

"Oh Alice thank you so much! I look great, everything is perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Bella, would you stop. You do look beautiful though. Sit on the bed and give me a minute." I relaxed for a minute, and soon Alice, Rosalie, and Esme walked into the room. They looked amazing. They were all wearing powder blue gowns that trailed to the floor but clung to them in all the right spots. Each one of them had their hair tied back into a tight bun, even Alice. I couldn't tell how she managed it, her hair is so short.

"Wow, you all look beautiful!" I hugged them all. Esme clung to me.

She whispered in my ear,"Oh darling you look amazing. I am so happy for you and so proud of my son." I started to cry. "None of that now, good thing Alice used water proof make-up. It's time to go." We got into the mercedes and headed out to the meadow. When we couldn't drive anymore Alice scooped me up and ran me to the edge of the clearing. We all got in line. Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The wedding march started up.

I followed my bridesmaids into the meadow down the aisle. When I looked around I saw so many people, I could feel the blush coming back when everyone rose as I entered. Looking straight ahead I saw Carlisle with a bible waiting for me. I was so glad he would be officiating. I saw Emmett and Jasper in powder blue tuxes lining up with their matching wives and leading them down the aisle. I noticed Charlie and I took his arm. He looked very good in his black tux as he beamed down at me. I smiled back up at him and realized he was crying.

"Whats wrong, Dad?" I whispered even though I knew every vampire in the room heard me.

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful and grown up baby. You aren't my baby girl anymore," he cried.

I gave his a kiss on his cheek,"I will always be your baby girl." I looked straight ahead again and that was when I saw Edward. I inhaled quickly. He looked even more breathtaking then usual. He was wearing a black tux, his hair blowing in a small breeze. His eyes were melting, I knew in that instant that I was ready. His face was fixed in a amazed gaze. I finally reached him, and as he took my arm he whispered in my ear,"I love you so much, you look so beuatiful words couldn't even describe it." My blush deepened and he gave me my favorite smile. We both turned to Carlisle.

"Deary beloved, we are gathered here today to witness ... Edward do you promise ... Bella do you promise ... I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward swept me towards him and gave me a kiss with so much love behind it, I thought I would faint. Then I passed out.

"Bella, Bella, are you ok darling?" Edward pleaded with me. I opened my eyes to my entire family staring down at me. Emmett chuckled. "Oh Bella, you never stop surprising me." Edward chided. "Only you would faint at the alter."

I looked around to see that everyone was staring at me. I blushed furiously. "I'm ok everyone," I stood up with Edward's help. "Lets get to the reception."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Edward and I had our first dance as a married couple. Charlie and I danced. I met Tanya and her family from Alaska, they were all extremely beautiful. I tripped a couple times but Edward was always there to steady me. Renee kept crying and exclaiming how happy she was. Mike, Jess, Angela, and basically the rest of Forks was there. Finally the night ended and everyone went home.

I got changed quickly and double checked that my bag was packed, of course it was .. Alice never forgot anything. I met Edward downstairs. The whole Cullen family was there to see us off. Each of them stepped forward to hug me and welcome me to the family. Then Edward and I left for our honeymoon.


	4. France

**_AN- All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I only own this plot line._**

When we landed in Paris I finally woke up.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen," Edward smiled. "Lets go to our suite." We took a taxi to our hotel. After checking in, we were led up to our room. There was a note on the table in our room, as I went to read it Edward thanked the bellhop for our bags. The note said:

_To the happy couple-_

_We love you, have a great time and we will see you soon! Make the most of this time together!_

_-Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett._

I smiled,"They said make the most of it." I turned around and found myself caught up in Edward's arms and in the most passionate kiss ever. Without breaking the kiss Edward picked me up and brought me over to the bed.

"I said we would try Bella, but you have to understand that if it becomes too much for me I will have to leave." Edward said wearily. I nodded furiously and pulled him towards me eagerly. I quickly undid his shirt while he pulled off mine and unhooked my bra.

Hours later we realized that this was possible as we laid next to each other, each of us breathing heavily. "Thats was amazing," Edward breathed. I just nodded, not being able to catch my breath yet. "However I can't wait until I don't have to restrain myself."

I shivered pleasurably just imagining. "I love you so much," I breathed.

"And I love you, Bella." He replied.

"Can we just be like this forever?" I asked gazing in to his eyes. Amazed about everything that had happened during the last couple days.

"I believe we can, darling. Would you like to try again?" I replied by kissing him furiously. We spent our entire honeymoon in that suite. Taking breaks to shower, and for me to eat. He eventually had to hunt too. But before either of us could imagine, we were on the plane home.


	5. Moving

**_AN- Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight, this is my plot line._**

When the plane landed, the whole family was waiting for us. I smiled as Alice skipped forward and kissed my cheek. We started walking towards the car. Edward put his arm around my waist and smiled down at me. I couldn't remember when I was ever happier. I slept on the ride to the house. Suprisingly, Edward pulled up to Charlie's. I looked at him questionly.

"We are moving, my love." He explained softly. "Charlie knows all about it. Alice already explained as she packed your things. I brought you here to say good-bye." I nodded and walked into the house. As I entered, Charlie looked up. Before I could say a word he swept me up into a hug.

"Bells, I'm going to miss you so much! It seems like you just moved here and now you are leaving! You better come back and visit your old man now." He rushed. All I could do was nod, I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "You have fun at college and call me as soon as you get settled you hear me?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm gonna miss you. Are you sure you are going to be able to survive here all alone?" I asked concerned.

He let out a husky laugh,"I'll be ok Bella. You have a good time at college and being a wife." At this point he choked up again. He pushed me towards the door. "You get going honey, I don't want you to miss your flight. Call me as soon as you can. I love you."

I threw my arms around him one last time. "I love you too Dad. I'll talk to you soon!" I left then, tears pouring down my face. When I got in to the car Edward gave me a concerned look. "I'm fine, lets go." He nodded and pulled away. I took one last glance at my old house.

We started the drive to Alaska. The plan was to move into a house about a mile away from Tanya's. I cried silently for most of the drive.

"Are you ok darling," Edward asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to. If we don't then you will break the treaty and if you don't change me then the Volturi will kill me. Don't get me wrong, I WANT to do this. I'm just gonna miss Charlie."

He nodded. "I love you, I really do. I can't wait until we are tied in every way possible."

"I love you too," I smiled at him and wiped my face. Soon I fell asleep, I woke up when the car stopped. I looked up groggily. All the other cars were already here parked next to an beautiful three story house. It was an off white color with bay windows and columns. I got out of the car amazed. Edward laughed at my expression and in a moment swept me off my feet and carried me through the doorway. I smiled at him and he planted a kiss on my lips.

"Want to see our room?" He dazzled me by breathing onto me. I smiled and nodded. We were up three flights of stairs and into our room in a second. He set me down so I could explore. Alice had definitely been to work. We had a gigantic room. Our bed took up the entire center of the room. Off to one side was Edward's stereo, CDs, and a closet for him. On the other side was the couch and two doors. I went to investigate. One door opened up into an adjoining bathroom. It was gorgeous with his and her sinks. There was also a jacuzzi tub and a seperate shower. Everything was black and gold. I shook my head and thought about Alice's obsession with matching. I backed out of the room, careful not to trip on anything. As I opened the second door, my jaw dropped. Alice had given me my own walk in closet, and it also seemed that she had stocked most of it too. I was going to have to talk to her about this. I shook my head again and turned around. Edward stood behind me looking worried.

"Alice really needs to stop spending money on me," I explained.

His face softened,"You like it though right? We can change anything you want. I just want you to be happy."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "When are you going to learn that as long as I'm with you I will always be happy?" He kissed me more passionately. I pulled away and gave him a serious look. "So when are you going to change me?"


	6. More Morphine

**_AN- Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, I only own this plot line._**

"So the morphine should make it so I don't feel anything?" I questioned.

Carlisle sighed,"I really don't know Bella. I've never tried this before. We can just hope." I nodded. "Ok Edward. I need you on the other side of the bed so I can put the IV in right after you bite her." Edward moved and leaned down to kiss me. Everyone else was out of the house so they wouldn't be tempted to join in.

"Are you ready darling? You can still say no," I gave him a look. "Ok ok. Well this is it then." He bent down and kissed me on the lips. He didn't hold anything back. As soon as I forgot how to breathe, he kissed my neck. Then I could feel his teeth. I tried to flinch but Carlisle was holding me in place. Edward bit down and I cried out. As soon as he pulled away I felt the fire. I screamed out loud, I was in so much pain I couldn't feel Carlisle the IV me. Seconds later I was out.

I had the weirdest dreams of my life. I was running, faster than Edward. Something was chasing me but making a lot of noise. The person called out to me, soon they fell far behind me. I got curious so I turned around to see who it was. I saw myself stumble and fall, it was like looking at a video of myself from the past. The other me looked me in the eyes and said,"You will never keep away from me." Then her eyes flashed red.

I sat up straight in bed breathing hard. I looked around quickly, and pulled the IV out. It took me a second to realize that everything seemed clearer, like I had opened my eyes for the first time. Thats when I saw my angel, my Edward. He was as beautiful as ever. I smiled at him, he hesitantly smiled back.

"Whats wrong," I asked than gasped. My voice changed. It was now smooth and velvety like his.

"Nothing, how are you feeling?" He asked concerned. I decided to check myself out. I flexed my arms and legs. Everything felt ok. I looked at my arms, the scar from my 18th birthday was gone but the scar from James wasn't. That was when I remember that vampire venom was the only thing that scarred vampires.

"I'm fine. Wow, I sound-wow, I don't even know," I smiled and he laughed at me. I decided to see if I was still a klutz. I stood up quickly and my head didn't even spin. That was certainly an improvement. Something was wrong though, the ground felt soft and brittle under my feet. I looked down but the floor looked the same. _Oh yeah-_ I mentally slapped myself- _I'm stronger now. _I looked up at Edward and giggled as I realized that I was stronger than him.

In one swift movement I pounced on him. I grabbed his hair and pulled him to me. We kissed and for once he didn't hold back, neither did I. We wrestled for a while, neither of us having to pull away because we didn't have to breathe. But now I could understand what Edward meant about it being uncomfortable. I felt compulsed to breathe but I didn't need to. I pulled away and remembered the one thing I was looking forward to the most. I ran into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror with my eyes closed. Edward followed me and stood right behind me. I opened my eyes and again gasped. In the mirror was my reflection but not at the same time. I was beautiful, it was hard to comprehend. I touched my face, all my features were sharpened and my eyes were blood red.

"This is how I've always seen you. You are beautiful." Edward spun me around to face him. "I love you so much!" Then he crushed me into another kiss.


	7. Emmett

We walked back into our room and our entire family was standing there. Of course they heard everything. I looked around and smiled, I was so happy! Alice sped forward and grabbed me into a hug. I could see her, she wasn't a blur anymore! She also didn't hold anything back, she laughed as she crushed me to her. I got excited that it didn't hurt that I hugged her tightly back.

"Ow, Bella, off off," Alice gasped. I pulled away quickly and Alice started to massage her sides. Edward chuckled at my side. That was when I remembered a request from Edward a while ago.

"Emmett," I called stepping forward. Edward really started laughing, he must have realized what I was doing. Only then Alice started rolling on the floor. That explained it, she saw it in a vision. Emmett stepped forward looking confused. "Want to arm wrestle?"

"I would love to little sis," He must've thought that they were laughing at me. Before anyone knew what I was doing, I had run downstairs and sat at the table. They all followed quickly. Emmett sat across from me and held his arm out. I grabbed his hand and stared into his face. I had to mask my excitement, however, Emmett's hand felt like a child's in mine, not in size of course, I felt like I could break him. Esme placed one hand over our intertwined ones. She smiled at me.

"Ok," Esme started. "Rules are no re-gripping, no help, and you have to get the other person's hand completely onto the table. Ready?" We both nodded. "Ok you may start." With that she released her hand.

Nothing happened. I looked at our hands amazed, they weren't moving an inch. It wasn't until I looked up at Emmett's face and saw that it was screwed up in concentration that I realized he was trying.

"Come on Emmett don't take it easy on her," Alice chided. He looked up at her in desperation.

I laughed and swiftly slammed Emmett's hand completely onto the table. Everyone burst out laughing. I got up and did a victory dance. Edward pulled me into his arms. I smiled and gave him a kiss. Emmett hadn't even moved, he just stared at his hands.

"Oh Emmett, I'll only be stronger than you for about a year," I teased. He shook his head and looked back at me.

"Ok then," he smiled. "Rematch in a year?" I nodded.

Just then Edward stiffened next to me. I looked up at him questioningly, but he was looking at Carlisle. I looked also, but couldn't find anything in Carlisle's face. Now the rest of my family stiffened. I listened carefully and heard footsteps, Alice calmed down and just looked confused. Edward relaxed also. I was so confused that I went to the window. A mailman was walking up the driveway, I braced myself for the hunger. The thirst that everyone told me was going to take over. Thats when I smelled him.


	8. Rust

"Ugh, that is so nasty," I exclaimed grabbing my nose. I could smell the rust and salt. It make my stomach turn somehow, at least I didn't faint anymore. But why wasn't I hungry? I thought I would be ready to throw myself at the nearest human and suck their blood out? I turned around to everyone staring at me, lucky for me I can't blush anymore.

"Why doesn't everyone go into the kitchen and I will talk to this man?" Carlisle suggested. We all filed out as Carlisle opened the door and started talking about mail service.

"Yay," I jumped up and down. "It doesn't bother me, wow this is great! But why not? This doesn't make any sense! Could you all stop staring at me please!"

Everyone who had been staring at me now looked down. I looked up at Edward, he seemed upset about something. I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled down at me but there was something wrong.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. He just shook his head and turned as Carlisle entered the room. Carlisle looked upset also.

"Ok we need to talk about what just happened. I understand that Bella may have a distaste for the smell of blood, but her instinct should be to feed. I think we should run an experiment and see if the process is repeated," Carlisle rushed through his words and I caught every single one. He grabbed a cell phone and ordered pizza.

"Carlisle," Edward asked. "What if it isn't repeated and she goes for this guy?"

"We will keep her across the room with you and Alice, if she reacts then you two can grab her," he explained. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I think the same thing will happen," I put my head on Edward's chest. "That was the exact same way I reacted as a human, I even felt a little nauseated." I elbowed Edward. "At least I didn't faint this time huh?"

Edward chuckled, probably reliving exactly what happened that day I had fainted in biology. "Well its good to try again, if you do react the same way then we are going to have to figure out what to do with your diet. You may not have a thirst for blood but not eating will make you weak." I nodded defeated. We all walked into the living room. Edward walked over to the piano and started to play my lullaby. I leaned against Esme on the couch and watched Edward play. He looked even more like a greek god when he played. Concentration was deeply etched into his face, his hands moved swiftly across the keys. Every now and then he would look up at me. The first time his face lit up with happiness when he saw me next to Esme, staring at him with fascination. I zoned out and jumped when there was a knock at the door. Edward and Alice were next to me in a second. I figured that this would be the only chance I got for a while to test this out, so I decided to give in to my senses. I trusted Edward to not let me do anything bad. So I stopped thinking and just used my eyes and nose.

Carlisle opened the door and paid for the food. I let the smell hit me, it was as bad as ever. I closed my eyes and held my nose again. Once I heard the man return to his car I opened my eyes and released my nose. I looked up and smelled the pizza. Even that smelled disgusting, like poison. What was I going to do?

"Ok any ideas anyone?" I asked. Carlisle went and threw the pizza away. I could tell that everyone was thinking about it very hard. I started to think also, there had to be something that I could do. The only thing that can sustain a vampire is blood. If I actually get too hungry I might attack someone. But I wasn't hungry, was I. I searched within myself and I couldn't find any desire to eat anything.

"Bella," Carlisle looked at me. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I was just thinking about that. Why am I not hungry?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you, but I do have a suggestion." He replied. "How about we let you go without feeding? The original plan was to have you hunt tonight. Then in about a week we can order pizza again. What do you think?"

"I think thats a good idea." I stated. Everyone relaxed. Rosalie and Emmett disspeared upstairs, Alice and Jasper went to go hunt. Carlisle looked at Esme.

"Darling, I am going to go volunteer at the hospital," Esme nodded so he continued, "I will be back soon and you have the number if you need anything. I love you." Then he left after giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Esme looked at us. "Well you kids have some fun, I am going to clean the attic out."

"Do you need some help?" I offered.

She shook her head," No dear, I'll be alright. You and Edward hae fun." With that she left. I looked at Edward and he still looked a little confused. I wrapped my arms around him again and stretched up to give him a kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just wondering. You never stop surprising me." He sounded surly.

"You don't sound happy about that, are you regreting changing me?" I tried to sound matter-of-fact but my voice broke and gave me away.

Edward looked hurt. He scooped me up in his arms and pressed his face into my hair. "Darling, I would never regret getting to spend eternity with you."

"I know that but I still keep wondering. Do I smell different?"

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Yes and no. I no longer have the urge to bite you but you still smell the same every other way. I love you, forever you know that, whether you smell like you or like garbage."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Then what is wrong?"

"Just thinking. I'm confused about this whole thing and I keep wondering what else is going to be different about you. You don't feel any different about me do you?"

"How could you say that? I love you more than ever!" I climbed down from his arms.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked a little wary.

"Come on, I decided that since I didn't use my present from the girls on our honeymoon that we could use it now." Edward looked confused. They must have been careful with their thoughts around him. I raced upstairs and had changed into my gift before Edward got into the room. When he entered his jaw dropped, he slammed the door behind him.

"I'm going to have to thank them," he stated as he pulled me into his arms and started to kiss my throat. I shivered pleasurably. "You look gorgeous." He said between kisses. He pulled back and I pushed him onto the bed. We spent the best night in history together.


	9. As Days Go By

I laid next to Edward stroking his chest as the sun shone through the window. He looked like my personal god. My statue of Adonis like I used to think. My arm sparkled next to him also. Finally, in my mind we were equals. He opened his eyes and I stared into the deep ocher color. We laid there for what seemed like forever, unmoving except for the movement of my hand. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Alice entered. She smiled at what she saw. Jasper filed in behind her.

"So what are your plans today?" She asked slyly.

"As if you don't know," Edward retorted. I looked at him in confusion. "I am going to show you around." He explained. I felt strangly excited at the prospect.

"Are you coming with us Alice? Jasper?" I questioned.

"Let me see," Alice mused. "Yes looks like we are." I laughed. Knowing that whatever she had seen she was pleased about. "We will meet you downstairs."

I got up off the bed and headed to monsterous closet and got changed. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair. When I caught my reflection in the mirror I stared. My eyes went from red to a dark brown and that upset me. Was I getting hungry? I didn't feel like it. My face though- I still couldn't get over how beautiful I looked. I ran a brush quickly through my hair, and walked back into the bedroom. Edward was ready already, looking too handsome to be true. I moved to his side quickly and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ready?" I inquired. He nodded. "Race ya!" And with that I ran downstairs, Edward being only a foot behind me. When I stopped he swept me up into his arms and spun me around. I giggled feeling like a little girl. Esme walked in and smiled at us.

"Just seeing you together makes me feel that everything is right in the world," she gushed. Again I felt happy that I couldn't blush anymore. I jumped from Edward's arms and rushed to Esme pulling her into a hug.

"Esme, you are the best. I am so happy I am your daughter-in-law." I gushed back. She hugged me tighter. Edward walked into my line of vision and I saw that he was smiling, gazing at us like we were the only people in the world. Esme pulled away.

"Honey, you are my daughter in my eyes, you have always been since I first met you," she smothered me into another hug. I got all choked up. Alice and Jasper walked into the room then. Esme let me go and dissapeared into the next room. Alice walked forward and linked arms with me.

"Lets go," she said excitedly. We all filed out of the house. I took in everything as I went. The sun was shining and I didn't feel cold at all. I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. The sense of family and the fact that all my dreams had come true gave me a high I could never imagine.

"Ok how about we check out the waterfall, Ed?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded and turned to me.

"Bella, we are all going to run. Do you want me to carry you?" He asked concerned.

I laughed,"Its about time. I was wondering when I was going to be able to run a distance with you."

He shook his head dissaprovingly while the other two laughed. "OK fine. Just try to stay close. I don't want you getting lost." When I glared at him he added, "Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you are still exactly the same."

"Fine lets go then." I pouted from his teasing. He kissed my temple, pulling me back into my good mood. Alice and Jasper took off. Edward took my hand and we started off also.

Running hand in hand with Edward was truly a dream come true. We sped past Alice and Jasper. I could see everything clearly, I laughed as I remembered how I once feared hitting trees on Edward's back. Now I understood what he had always said about running being second nature. My feet instinctively knew where to step, it was all in slow motion for me now. I could see for miles away. We ran for a couple more minutes, then out of nowhere the ground ended.

We had been sitting for a half hour now and I still hadn't taken in everything. We reached a cliff where you could see for miles. Water was crashing below us under the waterfall. The water was a deep blue and white where it crested. The beauty of the world around us was amazing. Down on the outskirts of the bay I could see some polar bears running around. I giggled as I saw two young ones wrestling. However, Alice had grown impatient. She kept pacing, Jasper kept throwing out calm waves of emotion. Regardless, Alice would only be calm for a few seconds. Something was definitely up. I looked over at Edward, he was staring at Alice intently.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, Alice just wants to go and plan a party. She's impatient," he said. I intuitively knew he was lying so I pressed him for the truth. "Fine, she had a vision and is worried."

For some reason I knew he was lying again, this time I knew it was because he was trying to protect me. "Would you stop lying please?" I ordered. All three of them stared at me.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Edward questioned.

"Because I know you well enough to know," I replied. He shook his head though.

"No, that can't be it. Jasper lie to her about something, anything," Edward asked.

"Bella, you are an insignificant little girl that I can't stand," Jasper stated seriously. However, I could feel the adoration behind his words so I giggled. Edward looked confused but seemed to have dropped the subject.

"We should get going back." He rose to his feet and grasped my hand.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I pressed. I wouldn't let him move me at all.

"Later," he promised. I knew he was telling the truth. We ran back to the house, this time with a sense of urgency I couldn't understand.


	10. The Gift

When we got home Alice immediately ran to her room with Jasper at her heels. I wheeled around towards Edward enraged that he was keeping a secret from me. He wasn't looking at me, so I grabbed his chin and forced him to look into my eyes.

"What is going on?" I asked again. He pulled my hand away from his face and gently kissed it.

"Wait right here, darling." He quietly ordered. I made a show off becoming a statue like he once did. He laughed at me and ran off quickly. When he returned it was with Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, listen. Something has come up and we need to return to Forks quickly." Carlisle told me. I was about to respond when I got the feeling like he was lying. He was lying and he was curious.

"Why are you lying, Carlisle?" I asked. Carlisle's jaw dropped, and he glanced at Edward. Edward had a smug grin on his face, as he turned towards me.

"Bella, I believe we have found your gift. You have always been able to see through my pretenses and tell if something was up. Now it has just strengthened." Edward explained, very pleased with hisself for figuring it out.

I smiled, "Ok, sounds really good but I would still like to know what you are hiding from me."


	11. Volturi

**_AN- I do not own Twilight, just this plotline. Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! More soon._**

We all sat down in the dining room. The only time we ever used this room was for "family meetings." I looked at each one of my family. Carlisle was calm and composed as always, his face held a look of authority. Esme sat to his right, she was smiling up at him, sharing some inside joke. Rosalie and Emmett sat next to each other heads bent together whispering in each other's ear. Next was Alice, her face was blank and her eyes were shut, it looked like she was concetrating very hard on something. Jasper was working really hard, waves of calm were permeating the room. Last I looked at Edward. His jaw was tight and his eyes were closed. Above all else this was what bothered me the most. If it wasn't for Jasper calming me down I probably would have screamed out in frustration.

Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone quieted. "Alice has seen something today that has really frightened me." He paused, everyon looked up expectantly except for Alice and Edward. "The Voturi have come to the decision that out family has grown too large, they are coming for a visit."

I gasped, "What are they planning to do?" I looked over at Alice frantically.

"We don't know yet, Alice is watching their every move. They know about her gift so they are trying to be as indecisive as possible." Carlisle stated.

I gripped onto Edward's arm, he finally opened his eyes. I looked at him, his eyes had that dead look in them that I remembered. I shuddered thinking of the last time I saw him this way. Then my mind rebeled, this could not be happening! I am finally happy and have everything I want, why now?

"Carlisle, this doesn't make sense. First they ordered you to change me and now they think our family is too large. What is going on? Can't you call Aro or something?" I ranted. Carlisle looked at me in surprise.

"Call Aro?" he mused. "That isn't a half bad idea. He wouldn't be expecting it." Carlisle left the room quickly and returned on the phone.

"Gianna I need to speak with Aro .. It is Carlisle Cullen ... It is important that I speak with him right now ... No now ... Aro, what is going on? ... Of course she has ... So what do you plan to do? ... You were the one who told us to change Bella ... That is utterly absurd ... I think you are abusing your power ... yes we will, if it comes down to that ... Aro, think about what you are saying ... I see, and if they don't want to? ... White flag Aro, we will come for a visit ... I want you to ensure our safety during our stay ... well then I will be seeing you very soon." He hung up, since I only heard this side of the conversation I was very worried.

Carlisle looked at all of us, "They have indeed decided that our family is too large. He wanted to know if we would fight them off, they had almost decided on taking out three of our members. He wants us to go to Volterra and talk to us about some of you joining him. He swears that we are safe within his walls, but I think we should bring Tanya's family as well." Everyone nodded in the room. He picked up the phone again and called Tanya.

"Hello Tanya. How is everything? ... That is very good to hear. ...Listen, I have just spoken to Aro on the phone, they want my family to go to Volterra ... Yes something like that ... He ensured our safety ... We were all wondering if you would join us, as a precaution ... That would be wonderful, and of course we would love for you to meet our newest member ... Yes Edward is now married ... her name is Bella ... Yes it is ... Ok then we will see you tonight." Carlisle smiled.

"Ok then it is settled. Everyone pack, I will order our plane tickets, we are leaving tonight for Volterra with Tanya's family." Carlisle explained. He seemed to be in a much better mood. Everyone took off. I followed Edward up the stairs.

We entered the room and Edward unearthed two suitcases. He started throwing clothes into his. His eyes still held that dead look I noticed earlier. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him, he still kept packing. I grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to his sides, he shot me an exasperated look.

"What is wrong?" I demanded.

"Just worried. A little shook up about what I saw in Alice's vision. Those three that Carlisle said they were planning on taking out were Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. They are the three they see least beneficial in his mind." Edward stated looking down at me. I reached up and kissed him full on the lips.

"Don't you worry, we will figure this out. I love you, I'm sorry that it came to this, I'm sorry that you put your family in danger by changing me." I rushed.

Edward suddenly looked angry, "No Bella, this is not your fault. I told you before the Volturi has always seen us as a threat. And besides, this is your family too! I love more than anything else in the world, never forget that."

I smiled up at him, letting go of his wrists I said, "Then we have some packing to do." Alice walked into the room, she seemed a little more upbeat since the meeting. I ran over and gave her a hug.

"Bella! Let go of Alice for a second," Edward screamed. Shocked, I jumped back. He looked really confused, "Ok now hug her again Bella." His eyes widened in shock. "I wonder why I never noticed before. Bella, you have another power too! When you touched Alice you shielded her from my mind."

I looked at him, he seemed really happy at this find, "Well that could come in handy especially from Jane, we should do some experiments." I gushed happy too.

We all rushed downstairs to go tell Carlisle. We found him sitting on the couch with Esme looking serene. Edward rushed forward to tell him what we found out. Carlisle looked like a little kid on his birthday when he heard the story.

"Bella, come stand next to me and Esme." I went over to him. "Now hold each of our hands." I did that also. "Edward?"

Edward closed his eyes and there was strain on his face, when he opened them he said, "Completely obscure. I can't hear a thing. Bella let go of their hands." I immediately complied. "Ok I can hear now. So you have to be touching her?" He looked up at Carlisle, "Not a bad idea Carlisle, it couldn't hurt to try." I was really confused. Edward called Rosalie into the room.

"OK now Bella grab mine and Esme's hands again. Rosalie come and take my hand." Carlisle told us. We all did what he asked and looked at Edward again. He had my favortie crooked smile on.

"Wow it works! This is great. The Volturi will never know what hit them," Edward rushed. "Now we should try something else. Drop Bella's hands." They all let go, and Edward walked over to me. "Ok darling could you try something for me?" I nodded quickly. "Alright I want you to imagine that you are shielding Carlisle and Esme, ok?"

Edward walked back across the room. I inhaled quickly and imagined that there was a steel wall between us and Edward. I looked up at him, he just shook his head.

"No, clear as a bell. Maybe as you get older Bella." Edward explained hopefully.

"Well this is still great!" Carlisle exclaimed. "We need to let everyone know about this so we can prepare." I let out a breath I didn't remember holding in. Maybe we would be ok in Volterra.


	12. Tanya

**_AN- I do not own Twilight, just this plot line. Sorry it took so long guys, I had to wipe my computer ... had a virus. Ugh!_**

We held another family meeting in the dining room. Everyone seemed more relaxed then they have all day. They were all counting on me. What if I messed up? I could put everyone in danger! Jasper looked up sharply at me, he could feel my sudden anxiety. He gave me a quick smile and sent a wave of calm onto me. Edward also glanced down at me, he knew something was wrong from reading Jasper's mind. Wow there really isn't any secrets as a Cullen.

"Darling," he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. "Are you ok?" I smiled up at him trying to convey that I was ok, considering eveyone in the room would hear me if I told him. He still looked worried, I rubbed his arm and gave him a kiss on his temple. Carlisle stood up then, saving me for now from an explanation.

"Well everyone already knows, Bella has a most interesting power," Carlisle began. "As long as we are ALL touching then neither Jane or Aro's powers can work on us. This definitely will come in handy." Everyone looked at me. I smiled at them all, noticing when Jasper sent another wave of calm out. "Tanya and her family will be here soon, when they get here we will strategize. Everyone, go get ready for their arrival. Edward, Bella, please stay for a moment."

Carlisle reminded me of how teacher's would sometimes ask their students to stay after class, usually for something. I wondered what we did, I glanced up into Edward's eyes. Edward looked concerned, I started to worry.

"You looked concerned, relax." Carlisle ordered, and I did, I should know better than think Carlisle would be mad. "Bella, how are you feeling?" I wasn't expecting that, so I thought twice before I answered.

"I'm fine, just a little worried about Volterra," I answered quickly. Carlisle shook his head and chuckled.

"No, Bella, do you feel thirsty?" Carlisle asked. I finally understood what he was asking, if we were going to be on a plane with many other people then I couldn't be thirsty. I looked deep into myself and found the I wasn't. Now I was starting to get worried, how long could I go without nutrients?

I finally answered, "No I'm not Carlisle, why aren't I?" He looked at me with such concern that I wanted to cry.

"Bella, I don't know but I promise you that we will find out." Carlisle soothed me. "We will have to order pizza again just to make sure you aren't going to attack anyone. Do you feel weak or disoriented?"

"I feel the same as always," I explained. Edward had a hard look on his face. "Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"None of it seems to make any sense," he explained. "Any creature needs nutrition. Why you are having no effect without any is beyond me." I could see how distressed he seemed and I know he was telling the truth about why he was stressing. Carlisle made the call for some pizza. I decided to wander around the house while we waited.

I went upstairs to where Alice was packing, Edward let me go alone for once. I guessed that he needed to talk to Carlisle. Alice was flitting around her room, packing for herself and Jasper. Jasper sat in the corner of the room with a smirk on he face as he watched her. They both looked up when I knocked on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, no problem Bella," Alice rushed immediately back to her work. "Do you want me to pack for you also?"

"Do I even need to answer?" I said. Jasper laughed at me.

"You're right, I already did your things," she admitted sheepishly. "I just figured that you were going to be stressed out all night."

I got all choked up, they all cared about me so much. I ran forward and crushed Alice into a hug. "Thank you so much. I am so glad I have you for a sister." She squirmed out of my grip with a smile. It took her a few more seconds to finish packing, then she sat down on the bed, dragging me with her.

"So whats up, Bella? You seem out of it." She asked concerned. I looked down at the bedspread, she obviously hadn't seen anything that concerned her. Maybe she was just concentrating on the Volturi.

"Its just that, I'm not thirsty. Not to any extent. I know that I need blood to live off of but I can't seem to get hungry for it. Also, to me blood doesn't even smell appetizing. What if I never get hungry for it? Will I die, or get really sick?" I started to sound hysterical. Alice put her arms around me and Jasper calmed me down. When my breathing became even again Alice pulled back and looked at me completely in the eyes.

"Listen to me Bella. I don't want you to worry at all. We would never let anything happen to you! We will figure this out," Alice tried to reassure me but I could feel the doubt behind her words. I knew that she would try anything in her power to try to figure out what we needed to do. I just nodded, and tried to calm myself down.

From downstairs I could hear Edward call to me. When I was human there was no way that I could have heard him, now it was like he was screaming. I looked over at Alice.

"Thank you Alice," I said. I threw my arms around her once more and ran downstairs. Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled me into his embrace, it felt good just to stand there and hear his breathing. I remembered how I used to compare him to a marble statue. Since I've been changed I noticed that he seemed softer than usual. I realized that it was because we felt the same now, I was now stone as well. I looked up at him, he gave me the full force of his eyes. I didn't feel dizzy as was the norm when I was human but he still was breathtaking. It wasnt until I could feel the discomfort when I realized I had stopped breathing. I smiled up at him and he gave me my favorite crooked smile back. I pulled him down towards me into a kiss. I was so glad that he didn't have to be careful with me anymore. He pulled back and glanced at Carlisle.

"It's time," he stated. He led me over to the couch, and pulled me onto his lap. He cradled me to his chest. I could hear footsteps up the pathway. When the pizza man knocked Carlisle opened the door. The familiar smell of blood crept into the house, Edward grew very still under me, presumably waiting for my reaction. I sniffed the sir tenatively, and immediately felt naseous again. I stopped breathing. Carlisle paid the man and shut the door. I waited patiently while the man walked away until I started to breathe again.

"Well all I have say is that I'm going to have to hold my breath the entire plane ride." I inhaled deeply. Edward looked concerned again.

"Bella," he turned me on his lap so I could see his face clearly. "I'm going to take you hunting tonight after Tanya shows up, ok?"

"What will we do? I don't feel hungry or anything." I asked confused.

"I know sweetheart. I will hunt and let you feed. Just take a little bit of blood, I need to know what will happen." Edward explained. I shuddered inwardly at his choice of words. I nodded regardless, he was right. "Carlisle, Tanya and her family will be here in two minutes."

Carlisle nodded and called the rest of the family downstairs. As he filled them all in on what just happened and Edward's plan for later, I stared out the window. That was when I got my first look at Tanya. I gasped, she was so beautiful, nowhere close to Rosalie but still amazingly gorgeous. Her strawberry blonde hair shined in the outside light. I remembered what Edward had said about Tanya showing interest in him, I hoped that she didn't feel and animosity towards me.

Carlisle opened in the door and let the five vampires in. He introduced them as the walked in. I was right about who Tanya was. When I got a closer look at her I saw that she looked distinctly russian, as did Irina who came in behind her. Irina was a platinum blonde with sharp features, she had the look of a hawk. Kate walked in next, she looked greek, you could tell that she once had an olive complexion. Her hair was straight, long, and black. Eleazar came in after Kate, he also looked mediterranean. He features were soft, he looked as if he spent his entire life caring for others. I liked him immediately. The last to come in was Erik. He could have been Emmett's twin except for his blonde hair. He reminded me of a viking, one of the norse warriors. For all I knew he could very well have been one.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward gauging my reaction. He stood up and placed me next to him, he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me over to the newcomers. Carlisle and Tanya were hugging while the other's exchanged pleasentries. Edward cleared his throat, everyone immediaetly looked over at us.

"Welcome everyone. I would like to introduse you to Bella, my wife and the newest member of our family." Edward exclaimed, like he was showing off a prize. I shot him a look but was cut off as Tanya's family rushed forward to greet me. They all shook my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and tried to look small, I noticed that Tanya kept back and examined me with hard eyes. I watched as Rosalie pulled Tanya to the side and started whispering in her ear. I saw Edward's mouth twitch into a smile, and I relaxed. When the rest of her family finished greeting me Tanya walked forward. Edward didn't crouch in front of me so I guessed she wasn't about to attack me. She reached out and embraced me warmly. Over her shoulder I smiled at Rosalie who winked back at me.

"I am so glad Edward has finally found someone, you are beautiful." Tanya had a soft russian accent. She pulled back to give me a smile. I smiled back as warmly as I could. She then embraced Edward and I could hear her congradulate him.

Carlisle stood up and made sure he had everyone's attention. "Thank you for coming everyone. We have a lot to discuss. Lets make sure everyone is comfortable." Alice rushed around bringing chairs and even another couch into the room. We all settled in for a night of planning.

**_Afterthought- Ok in Eclipse Stephenie mentions Tanya's family. Jasper says that there are five members but only four are mentioned. I made up Erik until I can find out who the fifth really is. Anyone have any ideas what Kate or Eleazar's powers are? Thanks for your reviews!!!_**


	13. The Plan

**_AN- I do not own Twilight, only this plotline. Sorry for the wait and how short this chapter is. I promise that the next one will be LONG!!! Review, tell me what you want to read about!_**

"As everyone knows, the Volturi has threatened our family. We agreed to go to Italy to speak with them. Now Aro has assured our protection while we are there. Alice, can you see what will happen?" Carlisle glanced at Alice. She closed her eyes and became very still.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes, "All I can see is us arriving and talking to them. Anything after that we'll be based entirely on the reactions of both of our groups."

Carlisle nodded,"I was afraid of that. So we are going to be entering this blind."

"But what do they want?" Tanya inquired. She looked around, almost everyone shrugged.

Edward however spoke up,"I think, and this is just an idea, that they are just trying to find another way for us to join them. I know from our run-in with Jane a couple monthes ago that they delayed stopping the newborns in hopes that some of us would be taken out. So," he paused here. "They could still be afraid of our numbers. Maybe by having us join them, they would lessen our numbers and gain us at the same time."

I nodded, it made sense, yet Carlisle shook his head. "We can't assume, we are walking blind right now and we need to be ready for anything. What you are thinking is possible Edward but we still don't know."

"You are right, so to organize." Edward stated and everyone sat straighter. "Bella has discovered a new power. If we are in physical contact with her or someone who is touching her we will be shielded from Aro and Jane." Tanya and her family looked impressed. Edward continued, "So while we are in their presense, we need to keep in contact."

Carlisle nodded, he took Esme's hand into his own. "We leave in the morning. I suggest that we hunt tonight." Everyone took that as a dismissal. I looked up at Edward who had stood up. He smiled my favorite crooked smile down at me and took my hand.

"Are you ready my love?" He kissed my temple. I nodded quickly and let him pull me out of the house. We raced to the woods, he led me further and further. I pulled him to a stop.

"Edward, I don't think I can kill anything. I just don't think I have it in me." I murmured.

He caressed my cheek,"Don't worry. Why don't you stay here and I will be back soon." I nodded so he ran off. I stood there for a second rocking back onto my heels. He was back almost immediately, with a dead bear in tow. There was no blood so I assumed that he broke its neck. I looked at him questionly, not knowing what he wanted me to do.

"Just bite down Bella, and drink. It will be over quickly." Edward explained. I hesitated, looking back and forth between the bear and Edward. I stepped forward, inch by inch I neared the bear. I stooped over the bear and kneeled down. I bent down and bit the bear's neck quickly. Edward watched me in fascination. I tasted blood in my mouth and drank deeply. My eyes opened quickly. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. My body felt electrified, I felt like I was buzzing with energy. I pulled back and let Edward drink. I reveled in this feeling. Edward looked up at me.

I smiled,"I feel amazing! How come this blood is different from human blood?"

"Well, think back, did you ever have a problem with raw meat?" He asked as he took my hand and started to lead me back to the house.

"No. Wow, I'm glad this works." I rubbed my arms, every cell in my body seemed sensitized. Edward watched me, he smiled and pulled me close to him. He bent down and kissed me, holding nothing back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. We spent hours there on the forest floor making love.

We walked back into the house, Edward had to go and speak with Carlisle so I wandered off to find Alice. Instead I found Rosalie, I was curious about what she had said to Tanya the night before. I asked her about it.

Rosalie smiled in response,"Tanya is like me in some ways. It's strange how vanity can get in the way of rational thoughts. I understood the look on her face immediately. She was jealous."

"So what did you say?" I prodded.

"I just told her how Edward feels about you, and I told her of our conversation and that if I could accept you, anyone could." She shrugged. Without thinking I jumped forward and hugged her tightly. She patted my back and laughed akwardly.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I am so glad you don't hate me anymore." I smiled.

Rosalie laughed at me,"You haven't changed a bit Bella." Edward walked up to us, smiling, no doubt having read Rosalie's mind since I pulled back from her.

"Thank you Rosalie, I need to borrow Bella though," he smiled again and pulled me to our room.

"Edward, Jasper said before that Kate and Eleazar had powers as well." He nodded so I continued. "I was wondering what their powers were?"

"Well, Kate can move objects wth her mind. Eleazar has the ability to fly." Edward explained. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't even imagine anyone being able to do that.

"Wow, that is amazing!" I explained. He laughed at my expression and kissed me quickly. All too soon it was time to go.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I climbed into the volvo and set off for the airport.


	14. Italy

**_AN- I do not own Twiilght or any of its characters. I'm not going to make up excuses for the long due update, please R&R reviews keep me going. I also know I promised a long one, but it seemed better to split this in two, so here is part one of Italy. I hope you enjoy it. _**

I sat quietly next to Edward as Carlisle rented a car here in Italy

I sat quietly next to Edward as Carlisle rented a car here in Italy. I remembered thinking that if I was never here again I would be happy. Secretly I hoped that my bad luck as a human didn't transfer over into my vampire life. That would be all we needed, a vampire danger magnet. I looked up at Edward's face. He had his facial features arranged into what seemed like a calm mask, yet his eyes were going wild. I knew it was a bad time but I couldn't help but think of how perfect he was, he deserved so much better than me. I sighed as quietly as possible Edward looked down into my eyes and flashed my favorite crooked smile.

"What is wrong, love," Edward annunciated perfectly.

"Nothing, just worried," he nodded his agreement. My head turned quickly as Alice drew in a sharp breath. I felt Edward stiffen next to me. Alice's face contorted in pain, while Edward's grip on me tightened. I quickly looked around for the cause of this behavior. After finishing my sweep of the surrounding area I confirmed that is must have been Alice's vision that had caused the commotion.

"What is it?" I asked Edward tentatively. He pinched his nose and simply shook his head with his eyes closed. I glared at him, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I wrestled out of his grip; whatever was bothering him was serious. I rushed as "humanly" possible to Alice's side.

"Alice … Alice … What's wrong? What is going on?" I asked slightly panicking. She looked up at me in horror. Taken aback, I reached my hand to touch her face. Alice started to growl at me. "What is wrong Alice? It's me, Bella, what's up?"

"Sorry," replied Alice, her features softening. "Nothing is wrong, just got a little carried away."

"Don't lie to me Alice," I glared. "Do you really think I'm that stupid." A wave of calm took over; I started to glare at Jasper as well. "Stop it Jasper! Alice, tell me what is going on! It is the Volturi?"

"Ok, Ok, they don't want us. Well not all of us, just me, you, Edward, and Jasper. It will turn into a fight." She sighed. I looked around in surprise noticing for the first time that not only was the whole family crowded around us but we were starting to draw attention from the humans as well. Kate and Tanya started some damage control as I helped Alice to her feet.

Trying to ignore the wave of calm from Jasper and the claims of "she's ok, just slipped" from the two women, I looked at Carlisle pleading with my eyes for some sort of answer.

"Let's go get the cars," Carlisle suggested. "We need to find somewhere better to talk about this." The whole family nodded and we quickly left the waiting area.

I grabbed onto Edward as soon as possible. It reminded me of the last time we were here, a little over a year ago. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He gave me a quick grin. At least this time there wasn't danger of me freezing, I was frozen already, well, at least my skin is. We walked quietly to the parking lot, not trying to say anything in front of our human guides. I kept looking at Edward the entire time we walked, not realizing at first where we were when we came to an abrupt halt.

Looking up quickly I saw three cars, all the same. Three Lexus LF-A. Black on black with tinted windows. I wouldn't have known this if Edward hadn't been whispering it all into my ear. I smiled up at him, the cars were amazing. Carlisle thanked the man for his time and started to split us up into cars. I would be riding with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle would be with Esme (of course), Rosalie, and Emmett. The Denali family had the last car.

"I want you all to follow me," stated Carlisle as soon as the guide was gone. "We will drive near a forest, then run."

"Oh mo Carlisle," Alice moaned. Next to me Edward let out an exasperated moan as well. "They are going to leave Volterra and meet us in the forest. This must mean that they are expecting a fight. You know how they are about their city. There are twenty of them, I hate to say it but this is the one time I wish we had those mutts with us."

"Thirteen of us and twenty of them … Kate, Tanya take your family and go home. I don't want you involved in this." Carlisle said firmly.

"You must be joking Carlisle," Irina stated in her Russian accent. "We aren't going anywhere." Her whole family nodded firmly.

"Ok well then we should plan here. Bella, you haven't had any experience fighting, you should stay out of the way." Carlisle said, his eyes boring into mine.

I put my hands on my hips and stomped my foot, Edward looked at me in amusement, I ignored him. "Do you forget that I was there all through the fighting lessons last year?" I asked icily. Without waiting for an answer I continued, "I will NOT wit out. Alice do we have time before the fight for me to practice with Edward quickly?"

"I believe so, we might not have to fight but it is probable we will. Sorry Carlisle but we need all the help we can get." Alice stated matter-of-factly. Edward's grip on me tightened. "We might get out of this by compromising with them, but we should be ready for anything, they are leaving their city."

"Ok, well we need to get prepared. Everyone follow me in the cars." Everyone nodded and followed Carlisle's lead. Edward glanced at me with a weird expression o0n his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, I know you want to help but I don't want anything to happen to you," he answered.

I blew up, "There is no way in hell that you are going through this without me! To death do us part remember? So suck it up because I am not leaving your side!" Rosalie patted my back as she walked over to Carlisle's car.

"That's my girl, don't let him tell you what to do," she commented. Emmett chuckled so she slapped him upside the head. I smirked a little bit as I climbed into the car. Edward glanced quickly at me.

"Will anything I say change your mind? A compromise?" He pleaded.

"No, sorry Edward but you are stuck with me for all eternity," I stuck my tongue out at him.

His eyes softened for a moment before he said, "That's what I am trying to keep, you for eternity."

"No chance of me backing down," I steeled.

"Edward, let it go. She will be there, you already saw in my vision that she is a good fighter, stop worrying about everything, hopefully we can avoid a fight altogether," Alice's gentle voice sounding firm. Jasper sent a wave of calm through the car. Up ahead I could see Carlisle parking.


End file.
